


forever together

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beaches, Character Death, Drowning, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Ocean, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: TW PLEASE READ TAGSa oneshot, where draco and harry go to the beach as a loving couple, and draco helps harry confront his fear of swimming, but things go drastically wrong
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	forever together

I flushed, and trained my eyes stubbornly on my worn out sneakers, finally having spoken aloud the words I’d been avoiding admitting for the last four days of our beach holiday, making excuse after excuse about why we couldn’t head down for a day in the ocean. 

So what if I couldn’t swim, it wasn’t that uncommon was it? 

I stuck my bottom lip out, pouting at my embarrassment, and turned an even darker shade of crimson when Draco laughed deeply next to me, wrapping his strong arm around my shoulder and leaning in close, his warm lips brushing my ear and making me shiver.

“Well I’ll just have to teach you then,” he drawled softly.

I jolted in surprise. Wasn’t he angry at me for not telling him earlier?

My heart melted with warmth and gratitude, and I turned to gaze up at him sweetly, leaning into his comfortable side. I really did have the sweetest boyfriend of all time. 

“I love you so much Draco,” I whispered, meaning the words with all of my heart.

Draco smiled softly at me, his warm face conveying his every word to me without needing to be spoken aloud. He leaned in, and kissed my lips slowly, and I savoured the feeling of his slightly chapped lips against mine, then playfully pulled away and stood up.

I quickly pulled off my shirt and shoes until I was left in just my boardies, basking in the way Draco’s eyes roamed my body hungrily.

Once he was wearing the same, I grabbed his arm, openly admiring his toned chest, and loving the slightly delighted flush I brought to his face.

“Come on, let’s gooooo, I’m exciteddddd!” I whined impatiently, as he hid our stuff behind a bush at the back of the beach, his blonde hair ruffling in the wind.

Draco raised an eyebrow challengingly, and suddenly dashed across the beach, his long athletic legs giving him a clear advantage as I quickly sped after him, determined to win but struggling to keep up with his pace.

He reached the water first by far, and waded in confidently until it lapped at his waist, turning around with a handsome smile and flourishing triumphantly.

“I wooooon!!!!” 

I beamed back, and wiggled my feet in the wet, soft sand, then took a step forward and froze. I couldn’t do this. I was so stupid for thinking I could. What if I drowned?!!?

My eyes widened panickedly, and I turned to dash back to the bushes, my heart sinking rapidly, but before I could, I felt a steady warm hand grab mine, and pull me in close.

“You’re  _ okay _ Harry, you’re okay.” His soft, calming voice washed over me, and I began to relax, my breathing evening out as I lent against his smooth chest.

“Okay I’m ready,” I said as confidently as I could, my soft voice still trembling at the end, and I took Draco’s hand, then began to wade into the cold water.

The waves pushed against my feet, and I felt my breathing began to escalate again, but steadied myself when Draco squeezed my hand and waded in next to me.

“You’re doing great, baby,” 

And then suddenly the sand beneath my feet disappeared, and I screamed desperately, my head bobbing under the water and my shout cutting off as salty water filled my mouth. I frantically grabbed around for Draco, who was pulling for me under the water as we were quickly being pulled out further from the bay. 

Making contact with his shoulder, I clung on with all my might, my head barely above the surface as we thrashed around. Was I gonna drown?!

Suddenly, Draco’s thrashing stopped, and I reached out for him worriedly, my eyes widening with alarm as I realised he wasn’t moving. Paddling desperately to keep us both above the water, I surveyed the beach as best I could with the waves constantly pushing us back down, my heart pounding in my chest, and my breaths coming fast and desperate. The beach was completely deserted. 

As my head began to feel dizzy, I spotted a jetty sticking out from the side of the bay, not too far from us. Frantically dragging Draco’s unresponsive body through the water, I did my best to paddle over. Grabbing the wooden poles to guide us along, I pushed us towards the beach, gasping for air. We finally reached the sand, and I grabbed Draco roughly, pushing his body onto the shore and searching desperately for a way to wake him, my breath coming in short, sharp gasps. 

I stayed there unmoving until the sun went down, sitting next to his still body as it slowly turned paler and paler, until it began to show a light shade of blue. 

Draco was dead. 

Draco was dead. 

_ Draco was dead. And it was my fault. _

I stared down at his body, which was beginning to bloat slightly, his usually slender cheeks puffing up. This was my fault. 

I didn’t cry, but inside me something vital had broken. I had killed Draco.

How could I continue to live, when the person I loved was dead because of me.

I picked myself up off the ground, trudging through the sand, not looking back at the body once. That wasn’t Draco. Draco was now somewhere else. 

Somewhere peaceful, or perhaps somewhere where nothing happened at all. But wherever he was, I would be there too. I had to be.

I strode purposefully into the water, not stopping as the waves rose past my neck. 

I dived in deep, pushing myself down as far as I could go, and then I closed my eyes and waited. 

My chest began to gasp for air, my head dizzy and my vision blurry, but I didn’t fight it. 

My body eventually rose to the top of the waves, my arms thrashing and lungs frantically scraping for air. 

But inside my head, I was calm. 

I knew that this was just my body’s reaction, and that as my world finally went black, that I would be with Draco forever.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!!!! I would love a comment to let me know how this went, as it's my first one shot I have ever posted!!!!  
> KUDOS are always appreciated as well <333333


End file.
